Episode 1747 (8 March 1999)
Synopsis Louise receives scant welcome in Walford. She's hurt when Gianni snubs her in the Square. Louise confronts him in the café, pleading "I thought you were my friend". Gianni counters "you led me on while you were at it with your son-in-law". Simon enters and presses Louise over why she left Walford. Louise braces herself to tell Simon the truth. Louise is saved from having to confess when Simon knocks into Robbie. She watches with concern as Simon pops another tranquilliser. Peggy anxiously awaits the results of her biopsy. Frank continues to fuss round her. Peggy is irked by his frequent exhortations to "look on the bright side". She's at the end of her tether. A well dressed Barry reveals to Ricky and Tony he's due to be vetted by the dating agency later that lunchtime. The lads greet his admission with barely concealed mirth. Barry anxiously waits for the agency rep in a West End wine bar. She arrives, intruding on Barry as he rehearses his lines. She introduces herself as Natalie. Pressed to list his hobbies, Barry dolefully proffers "going down the Vic". Natalie smiles in recognition: "that pub in Albert Square?" They reminisce about Walford. Natalie bristles when Barry mentions Bianca. He doesn't remember Natalie Price, nor her affair with Ricky. Teresa persuades Sarah to go clubbing with her again. Tony intrudes on them in the Vic. Clocking Sarah's dowdy clothes, Tony sneers "talk about the odd couple". Sarah isn't impressed. Sarah is forced to return to the Vic after she's turned away from the club. When Tony asks what's wrong Sarah looks herself over before replying "this jumper, these shoes…" She exits the pub, angry and distraught. Bianca's plans for the Christening are jeopardised by some shocking news: Alan has been taken into hospital. Robbie, Ricky and Bianca desperately try to find out what's happened. They leave for the hospital, hoping for the best. Pat consoles Sonia, upset the others left without her. Louise finds friendship from an unexpected source when Rosa invites her over to Guiseppe's for a drink. Her joy soon fades after Gianni intrudes on them. Louise asks Tony what pills Simon is taking. Tony bluffs that they're homeopathic remedies: Louise is unconvinced. Barry returns to the Vic full of drunken bravado. Peggy runs upstairs, feeling unable to cope. Barry becomes increasingly drunk, staggering around the bar. Nina tries to steady him and collides with the bust of Queen Victoria. It smashes in the melee. Peggy launches into a furious tirade. She scolds Nina, telling her "you can't just say sorry and think that makes everything alright. It's ruined". Frank tries to placate Peggy. She tells him "the hospital rang. They want to give me the results tomorrow". When Frank again tries to tell her everything will be alright Peggy pushes him away, locking herself in the bathroom Credits Main cast *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes